Walking Dead 53
"Here We Remain (Part 5)" is the 53rd issue of ''The Walking Dead'' comic book series, published by Image Comics. It is part of the "Here We Remain" storyline. The story was written by Robert Kirkman with artwork by Charlie Adlard and greyscale coloring by Cliff Rathburn. The issue was published with an October, 2008 cover date and carries a cover price of $2.99 per copy (US). Synopsis Rick is relieved to be reunited with Glenn and Maggie. He gives Maggie the bad news regarding the deaths of her father and brother, and she breaks down into tears. Rick, Carl, Maggie, Glenn, and Michonne return to Hershel's farm where everyone has been staying. Carl and Sophia are reunited and Carl learns that Sophia has repressed the memories of her mother and now thinks that Glenn and Maggie are her real parents. Later that night, as Rick is tucking Carl in, he tells Rick about Sophia's delusions, and Rick tells him people have different ways of dealing with death and that he should let her deal with it her way. Rick and Dale chat on the porch, where he attempts to boost Rick's confidence after he expresses his regret in handling the prison assault. He goes to the car to take his phone when he hears Michonne talking to herself. When he confronts her about it, she reveals to Rick that she's been "talking" to her dead boyfriend. Rick shows Michonne his phone, and explains that every time he picks up the phone's receiver, he talks to Lori. Rick and Michonne agree to keep each other's "craziness" a secret. The next morning, the survivors are woken by a gunshot. Outside, Andrea points her rifle at three new arrivals: Abraham Ford, Rosita Espinosa, and Eugene Porter. Abraham explains that they are on a mission to Washington, D.C. and were scavenging for supplies. A small group of zombies attack, and Abraham dispatches them all with his knife. Eugene mentions that he was in contact with Washington officials in the early days of the zombie disaster. He reveals himself to be a scientist and he claims that he knows exactly what caused the creation of the zombie plague. Walking Dead Wiki; Issue #53; Plot synopsis. Appearances * Rick Grimes * Glenn Rhee * Maggie Greene * Michonne * Abraham Ford * Andrea * Carl Grimes * Eugene Porter * Rosita Espinosa * Sophia Peletier * Ben * Billy * Dale Horvath * Hershel Greene * Lori Grimes * Humans * Zombies * Georgia :* Greene farm :* West Georgia Correctional Facility * Washington, D.C. * Hunting knife * Rifle * Rick's car Notes & Trivia * This issue was released to retailers on October 10th, 2008. * This issue is reprinted in the Walking Dead, Volume 9: Here We Remain trade paperback, the Walking Dead: Book Five hardcover collection, the ''The Walking Dead Omnibus'', Volume 3 hardcover collection, and ''The Walking Dead Compendium Two''. * This issue went to second printing. * Opens with a recap of events from prior issues. * This is the first appearance of Abraham Ford. He will become a major recurring character for many issues to come. * This is the first appearance of Rosita Espinosa. She will become a major recurring character for many issues to come. * This is the first appearance of Eugene Porter. He will become a major recurring character for many issues to come. * There are no character deaths in this issue. Recommended Reading See also External Links * * * * * References Category:Walking Dead Vol 1 Category:2008/Comic issues Category:October, 2008/Comic issues